


Осанна в вышних

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), Crisis of Faith, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Америка, начало двадцатого века. Для Гарри Поттера нет жизни без веры в Бога. Для Ремуса Люпина Бог остался под взрытой снарядами землей на другом материке.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Осанна в вышних

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное  
> «Осанна» — короткий молитвенный возглас, «осанна в вышних» — спаси, Господь.

Хуже всего становилось с приходом заморозков. Через щели в рассохшихся оконных рамах пробирались сквозняки, трещины в стенах гудели, поднесенные к ним пальцы коченели мгновенно. Не хватало тепла, не хватало света, на место всех ощущений приходила тупая боль в костенеющем от постоянного холода теле. 

В этом году морозы наступили рано. Солнечный, золотой с медным октябрь пролетел быстро, едва оставив в памяти след. Первая неделя ноября еще радовала чистым высоким небом, но на второй пошли дожди. До начала декабря осталось всего три дня, когда вода в умывальном жестяном тазу за ночь покрылась тонкой корочкой льда.

Гарри смотрел на полупрозрачную матовую поверхность, видел ледяные узоры и оставшиеся под коркой пузыри воздуха. Пустяк, но пустяк красивый. 

— Не заставляй нас ждать. 

Голос Коры, старшей воспитанницы христианского приюта миссис Риган, где и жил Гарри, вывел из оцепенения и заставил поторопиться с тазом на кухню. Подо льдом вода пришла в движение и стала совсем черной, когда Гарри переступил порог, а его собственная тень упала вперед.

Сегодня суббота, и всем нужно было помочь привести себя в порядок перед воскресной службой. Гарри, второй по старшинству в свои тринадцать лет, всегда помогал с тяжелой работой. Он приносил воду, разжигал огонь. Остальное делала Кора. Все терпели без слов ее неласковые руки и обжигающую — слишком горячую или ледяную — воду, стекающую на плечи тонкими струйками. 

Гарри почти ненавидел субботу. Почти, потому что ненависть — грех. А в нем и без этой ненависти хватало пороков. «Если говорим, что не имеем греха, — обманываем самих себя, и истины нет в нас», — так говорила ему миссис Риган, так он читал в Библии. Если не этому, то чему тогда верить?

Молча поставив таз куда указали, Гарри вышел из кухни. Пока Кора занята с младшими, а миссис Риган еще не вернулась от лавочника, Гарри мог побыть наедине с собой.

Он хотел пройти в обеденную и сесть за стол, на тонкую потрепанную подушку на стуле Коры. Колебаться заставляло только то, что миссис Риган могла появиться в любой момент, а ей не нравилось, когда он трогал вещи других воспитанников, когда садился не на свое место. 

То и дело оборачиваясь, словно кто-то мог двигаться за ним с такой же осторожностью и оставаться незамеченным, Гарри все же переступил порог и осмотрелся. Ни в коридоре, ни за плечом, ни по углам обеденной, разумеется, никого не было. 

Гарри подошел к столу и остановился рядом. В центре стояла печатная машинка. На ней Кора перепечатывала тексты проповедей, до глубокой ночи разбирая сбивчивый почерк приходского священника, набирала тексты приглашений на церковные праздники и брошюр с псалмами, молитвами и отрывками из Библии для тех, кто не мог позволить себе настоящие книги. Гарри было запрещено приближаться к печатной машинке, будто одним своим присутствием он мог что-то испортить, сломать. 

В противоположном углу, рядом с широким креслом миссис Риган, был невысокий табурет. На нем сидели те «счастливчики», с которыми требовалось поговорить после общего обеда. Деревянная перекладина — узкая, холодная, — зачастую привлекала больше, чем возвращение в свою комнату. В обеденной хотя бы горел камин. 

Комната Гарри была самой дальней на втором этаже. Ему достался скошенный потолок, слуховое окно, матрас на чугунном каркасе узкой кровати, деревянное распятие над изголовьем, вбитые в дверь два гвоздя вместо крючков для одежды и небольшая полка, на которой он держал Библию. По-настоящему ценные угольный карандаш с тонкой тетрадкой и фотокарточка хранились в прохудившемся шве матраса. Тетрадку он выменял на поистине бесценное сокровище — латунную пуговицу от военной формы, а фотографию подобрал на углу 43-ей улицы. У Гарри покалывало кончики пальцев, когда он думал об этом и вспоминал, как эти особенные вещи попали к нему.

Сначала была фотография. Три года назад зимой, в самый канун Рождества, над почтовым офисом недалеко от церкви, куда ходил приют миссис Риган, взорвалась газовая труба. Морозы стояли такие сильные, что она просто лопнула. Почтовый офис разнесло на кирпичи. Погибли люди: у развалин, где раньше был вход, лежали три тела, накрытые простыней, бурой от крови. Собралась толпа, приехали пожарные и полиция.

Гарри шел мимо, прижимая пальцы к онемевшим губам и грея дыханием окоченевшие от долгого стояния на морозе руки. В тот день он раздал все приглашения на праздничную службу и спешил домой, зная, что получит за свою работу горячий ужин. 

Понять, что здесь что-то случилось, было не сложно. Обгоревшую бумагу, десятки писем и газет носило по ближайшим улицам. Гарри шел мимо и старался не смотреть. Но перед взглядом так и мелькали уже ничьи письма и открытки, которые никогда не дойдут до адресатов. Среди копоти и кирпичной крошки вперемешку с серым снегом, в натекшей от пожарного гидранта луже, кое-что привлекло его внимание, заставив замереть на полушаге.

В небольшом сугробе, почти нетронутом последствиями взрыва, он увидел еще не успевший полностью размокнуть конверт. Гарри подошел ближе. «Чужие письма читать нельзя, но чужое ли оно теперь?» — подумал он тогда, решившись все-таки взять находку в руки и заглянуть внутрь конверта. Там оказалась совсем небольшая фотокарточка, чуть больше ладони. На ней — мужчина в военной форме. На оборотной стороне аккуратным почерком, какого никогда не мог добиться от себя Гарри, были выведены несколько строк: «А теперь пребывают сии три: вера, надежда, любовь. Но любовь из них больше. На добрую память. Изонцо, март 1918 года». Даже не раздумывая, Гарри спрятал конверт в карман пальто и поспешил домой. 

Из воспоминаний его выдернул жалобный звук с кухни. Гарри представлял, как Кора дерет кому-то волосы, расчесывая длинные локоны, еще мокрые, от того совсем непослушные и спутанные. 

Он закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Казалось, в этих стенах экономили не только на воде и газе, но и на заботе. Это закаляло тело, это закаляло дух. «Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю», — не раз повторяла миссис Риган, подкрепляя слова ремнем.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Ремнем получали все. Рано или поздно, как бы кто себя ни вел, наказание доходило до каждого.

Гарри трогали редко. Он старался не попадаться под горячую руку, — хватало ума и ловкости. Но несколько раз досталось и ему. Не за выходку, не за шалость, как многим другим, но за брошенные в гневе слова. За то, что сумел ответить и осмелился спорить. 

В Гарри всегда боролись два желания: быть полезным, спокойным, сдержанным — таким, каким описывал настоящего христианина священник на проповедях в церкви, и жажда ответить хлестким словом, не подчиняться, сделать все по-своему.

Гарри бы ушел из приюта, ото всех, кого он знал и кто знал его, от привычной жизни, если бы не это противоречие. С каждым днем в этом огромном городе, похожем на личную крепость, становилось все сложнее оставаться с собой в ладу. Куда бы он пошел, чем бы стал заниматься? Страх остаться на улице без гроша, без единого знакомого лица, накрывал его удушливой волной. Гарри холодел, словно изнутри, воображая, как бегство окончится трагедией, что с ним обязательно случится беда. Что он пропадет, доказав свою никчемность и испорченность, о которой твердили все вокруг. Ведь за порогом приюта он — никто. Оборванец, мальчишка, каких десятки, без семьи и друзей, отвернувшийся от благодетелей грешник.

Раздираемому сомнениями, не находящему решения, Гарри оставалось только терпение. «Терпением вашим спасайте души ваши», — читал он и верил в это, хоть и чувствовал, что терпит из последних сил. Рано или поздно, крепость разрушится. И станет ли причиной накопленные гнев и злость или же что-то случится рядом, что заденет, выдернет из привычной почвы — причина будет неважна. Если это будет спасение, которое смоет все лишнее из его души, очистит, как не очищала ни одна исповедь, он готов идти к ней по любому пути.

И больше не будет затрещин за опоздания домой, за заданный вопрос, за потерянный из прохудившегося кармана брюк двухцентовик. Или хотя бы прекратятся муки и сомнения, он примет свою жизнь такой, как она есть, и перестанет мечтать об иной. 

Даже думая об этом сейчас, Гарри сжимал кулаки и с вызовом смотрел прямо перед собой. «Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся». Так где же утешение?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся. В дверях в обеденную стояла миссис Риган: в одной руке корзина, в другой перчатки. Ругая себя, что слишком задумался, Гарри отступил от стола на шаг. Щуплый и невысокий даже для своего возраста, с миссис Риган он был одного роста, но все равно в такие моменты — не дольше, чем на мгновение, — чувствовал, будто это она возвышается над ним. Цепкий взгляд наставницы словно высматривал в нем изъян и ничуть не теплел, ничего не находя. Гарри не боялся ее, в отличие от других. Воспитанники страшились ее, словно гнева божьего. В своих мыслях приравнивали миссис Риган к идолу, слепо не замечали этого и своим же страхом делали из себя язычников.

Гарри не боялся миссис Риган. Зато улавливал едва ощутимую тревогу в ней, стоило им встретиться взглядами вот так. Возможно ли предположить, что это она опасалась его?

Над Гарри повисло ожидание наказания. Его могли отправить в сырую и холодную комнату на чердаке, заставить читать Библию вслух до тех пор, пока голос не охрипнет, а могли взяться за ремень, подкрепляя порку словом божьим. 

Но вместо наказания нашлись десятки домашних дел: принести, разобрать, починить. При всей набожности миссис Риган не теряла здравого смысла и лишать себя работника на целый день не собиралась. В таком большом доме всегда было чем занять всех, от мала до велика. 

Закончил Гарри к самому вечеру. На столе уже дымился ужин: печеный картофель с бобами, горячий, вкусный — вкуснее ничего в этом доме и не знали. Кора прочла молитву. Они поели в тишине.

Уже после, поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице и зайдя в пусть и холодную, но свою комнату, Гарри с наслаждением расправил плечи. Ему оставалось лишь почистить одежду, чтобы завтра на утренней службе не ловить на себе праздные взгляды прихожан, оценивающих далеко не новый костюм, прочитать молитву перед сном и лечь, укрываясь одеялом, казавшимся сырым даже в сухую погоду.

Сон не шел. Гарри ворочался под тяжелым, едва согревающим его одеялом, пытаясь не думать о том, как холодно сейчас на улице, как холодно ему в доме. Воображение рисовало картины летних вечеров, когда нагретый солнцем чердак казался раскаленной сковородой, и как Гарри, почти теряя сознание от духоты, пытался вобрать в свое тело каждую крупицу жара. В редкие морозные ночи, лишь на долю секунды, ему становилось так же тепло, как и летом в зной, но наваждение проходило так же быстро, как и появлялось.

Одни мысли сменялись другими, пока наконец-то Гарри не вернулся к прерванным днем воспоминаниям. Здесь, стоило только руку запустить под обратную сторону матраса, и лежали его сокровища. 

«Не собирайте себе сокровищ на земле, где моль и ржа истребляют, и где воры подкапывают и крадут», — да, он помнил. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. «Разве радость — это грех?» — спрашивал он себя раз за разом, не понимая до сих пор, почему человеку нельзя быть счастливым на земле. Ведь его сокровища приносили радость так легко и не требовали ничего взамен. Стоило лишь нащупать в шве письмо и вспомнить наизусть заученные строчки из тонкого листка бумаги, который Гарри обнаружил уже дома, заглянув в конверт еще раз.

«…мы наступаем уже третий день. Операция идет успешно, командование себя оправдывает. Бывает даже время насладиться видами. Тебе бы здесь понравилось, если бы не война. Любой пейзаж, что ни возьми, везде реки и зелень, горы и чистое небо до самого горизонта, как ты любишь. Итальянцы над нами смеются, ругают каменный Нью-Йорк, не понимают, как можно по нему скучать, хотя сами и не видели ни одной его улицы. А я скучаю по нашей съемной, но такой родной комнате, скучаю по прогулкам в Центральном парке и Пятой авеню, скучаю по твоей улыбке, ее не хватает особенно. Все вспоминаю проводы на корабль. Жду того дня, когда снова увижу тебя на пирсе, прижму к себе, поцелую, и пусть все смотрят. Жди и ты, есть надежда, что скоро все закончится. Настроения ходят самые уверенные, говорят, скоро Антанта победит…».

Дальше Гарри обычно пропускал — описания войны, даже в таком светлом и легком письме, тревожили его, поднимая из глубины души гнев. Разумеется, он не попал в призыв в семнадцатом году по возрасту и не знал всех ее ужасов. Однако, по рассказам мальчишек из приходской школы, получавших письма от отцов, по разговорам в очередях у лавочников и по газетным заголовкам, мог ясно представить себе, что война — это преисподняя. Неукротимая мощь, сила, кровавой ценой добивающаяся силы большей.

Вместо того чтобы провоцировать себя мрачными, тревожными картинами, Гарри перечитывал лишь отрывки из письма, зато снова и снова. 

Как это, скучать по чьей-то улыбке? Гулять в Центральном парке, ждать кого-то на пирсе?

Гарри лежал в темноте и думал, что нет и не будет тех, кто готов ему улыбаться ему, кто будет по нему скучать. Он не был уверен даже в себе и своем желании испытать когда-либо подобное.

Такие мысли приходили почти без горечи и отчаяния. Ведь уныние — тоже грех. И если не одиночество захлестывало его, то какая-то странная обособленность. У него был целый приют таких же, как он сам, потерянных и отчужденных, но никто из них так и не стал ему другом.

Мальчики, с кем Гарри общался в церковно-приходской школе, где его и научили читать и писать, давно отдалились. Изредка он сталкивался с кем-то из них: с Томом — в мясной лавке, с Джимом — в галантерее. Патрик, работавший на восемьдесят четвертом пирсе, пожалуй, сохранил с ним самые теплые отношения. Джошуа, старший парень шестнадцати лет, продавал газеты и билеты у театра «Аполло» в Гарлеме. 

Гарри заворочался под одеялом, не выпуская конверт из руки, и лег на другой бок. Теперь он думал о тетрадке и карандаше. Он выменял их у Джошуа в прошлом году. Гарри не хотел отдавать за них пуговицу. Ему было жалко военный трофей, найденный на пирсе в тот раз, когда его отправили раздавать приглашения в церковь прибывшим из Европы солдатам. Но тетрадку хотелось больше. Он не решался в нее ничего писать, но часто воображал, как сочиняет кому-то письма.

С Джошуа они были лучшими друзьями, пока Гарри не признался, что, если бы тот ушел на войну, он присылал бы ему точно такие же письма, только отсюда. Рассказывал о том, что вдалеке было бы на вес золота: о простых повседневных мелочах, историях из мирной жизни, о том, как скучает по его компании. Он едва осознавал, что именно сказал плохого, но скула, по которой пришелся удар крепкого кулака, ныла еще долго. Как и собственные разбитые руки — в долгу Гарри не остался. Ссадины, хоть и не серьезные, жгли до тех пор, пока их не сменили полосы на спине. Миссис Риган огрела ремнем за то, что он ввязался в драку, даже не зная, что ее наказание излишне. Говорить сказанное вслух когда-либо еще Гарри расхотелось. «И прости нам грехи наши, ибо и мы прощаем всякому должнику нашему», — говорил он себе и не понимал, что невольно хранит секрет, который, как хороший христианин, должен был рассказать на исповеди на следующий же день еще год назад.

*

— «Увидев народ, Иисус взошел на гору; и, когда сел, приступили к Нему ученики Его. И Он, отверзши уста Свои, учил их, говоря: Блаженны нищие духом; ибо их есть Царство Небесное. Блаженны плачущие; ибо они утешатся. Блаженны кроткие; ибо они наследуют землю. Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды; ибо они насытятся. Блаженны милостивые; ибо они помилованы будут. Блаженны чистые сердцем; ибо они Бога узрят. Блаженны миротворцы; ибо они будут наречены сынами Божьим. Блаженны изгнанные за правду; ибо их есть Царство Небесное. Блаженны вы, когда будут поносить вас и гнать и всячески неправедно злословить за Меня. Радуйтесь и веселитесь; ибо велика ваша награда на небесах». Евангелие от Матфея, глава пятая, стихи первый — двенадцатый. Дорогие братья и сестры! Соблазн велик толковать строки священного писания в угоду греху. «Блаженны нищие духом», слышите вы, и что представляете? Как соотносите с собой, со своей жизнью? В чем ищете блаженство? Задайте эти вопросы себе. С верой задайте и с верой ответьте, только с ней Господь покажет вам, что есть истинное блаженство, что оно в малом, что в смирении, в терпении, что излишек развращает. К Господу обратитесь, и откроет он вам…

Гарри медленно моргнул. В церкви было тепло и просторно. Голос священника звучал приятно, успокаивающе. Ему всегда нравилось в церкви, здесь было так легко и хорошо, что еще немного, и он бы мог заснуть, чуть расслабив спину и закрыв глаза. Но он слушал и слышал каждое слово, которое отзывалось в нем словно эхом. Ни на мгновение не отвлекаясь от проповеди, Гарри размышлял над услышанным: «Во всем Бог. В моих мыслях, в словах священника, в стенах церкви. Ведь об этом он? Везде должны быть лишения и в лишениях счастье. Ведь об этом он, верно? Но счастье наполняет, счастье дарит, чувствовать счастье — вот блаженство. Как может счастье быть в лишениях? Я не слеп, не глух. Я лишен многого, даже необходимого, другие живут не так. Я хочу быть счастлив здесь, на земле. Внутри меня нет счастья, как нет и блаженства, хотя в мыслях моих Бог и вера». 

Сегодняшняя проповедь собрала многих. Семьи, такие же бедные, как и воспитанники миссис Риган, пришли согреться, отвлечься от повседневных дел и тягот. Как обычно, они заняли правые ряды скамей. Прихожане состоятельнее, про которых миссис Риган всегда говорила с холодной сдержанностью, торговцы и банкиры, расположились на скамьях слева. Негласно, не сговариваясь. Не думая, что перед Богом все равны. Гарри не понимал, почему никто не замечал этого, но заставлял себя молчать, как молчал о многом другом. 

Проповедь закончилась, и миссис Риган, взяв под руку Кору, отошла к исповедальне.

Гарри оставалось лишь подождать в стороне. Он был на исповеди на прошлой неделе, но ему не в чем было каяться. Хоть миссис Риган и не разделяла подобного мнения, она дорожила своим временем и, если была возможность сэкономить его, тем более за счет Гарри, не спорила. 

Гарри облегченно вздохнул, продвигаясь к выходу. Он собирался подождать их здесь, в нише рядом с ровными рядами молитвенных свечей. Это место ему особенно нравилось. Отсюда не хотелось уходить, мысли сами текли в голове, унося прочь от тягот. 

Из полумрака ниши можно было наблюдать за прихожанами, покидающими церковь с самыми разными выражениями на лицах. Кто-то выходил одухотворенным и переполненным надежды, кто-то спешил, будто сожалел о потраченном времени, кто-то пришел сам, кого-то привели. Гарри видел их всех и хотел бы увидеть со стороны и себя, свое место среди других. 

Сегодня его внимание привлек отделившийся от потока уходящих мужчина. Он подошел к молитвенным свечам, кажется не видя Гарри. Бесстрастное худое лицо, нездорового цвета кожа, глубоко залегшие под глазами тени, как от давней бессонницы. О возрасте нельзя было сказать с уверенностью. В светлых волосах мелькнула седина, но на старика он похож не был. Едва заметная складка между бровей говорила если не о глубокой печали, то о явных тревогах и беспокойстве в мыслях. 

Гарри мог поспорить, что раньше незнакомца в церкви не видел. Его память не была феноменальной, но такого человека он бы запомнил. Тот медленно, прерывистой поступью двигался по направлению к молитвенным свечам. Гарри, скрытый в нише, получил возможность продолжить наблюдать за ним.

Пальто и обувь выглядели совсем изношенными, хотя было видно, что их держат в чистоте и порядке; не по моде отпущенные волосы, доходящие до плохо выбритого подбородка, неровными прядями падали на лицо, то скрывая, то показывая несколько глубоких шрамов. Шрамы Гарри заметил не сразу, и теперь, забыв как дышать, рассматривал их со смесью трепета и страха. Неровные рубцы начинались где-то у висков, пересекали все лицо и уходили под ворот одежды. Было жутко представить, откуда они взялись и не было ли у них продолжения. Но самым примечательным Гарри показались глаза: пустые, почти прозрачные, словно корка льда. 

Незнакомец бросил монету в коробку для пожертвований и зажег свечу. Красные блики заиграли на его лице, и Гарри наблюдал за причудливыми тенями, затаив дыхание.

— Где же ты был, дьявол тебя дери, когда так нужна была божья помощь…

Гарри встрепенулся, как от пощечины, и резко вышел из ниши вперед, заставив незнакомца отшатнуться и отступить от неожиданности на несколько шагов назад.

— Если вам не нравится здесь, то лучше уйти. Не надо произносить таких слов в церкви.

— Ты вроде не священник, так отчего так беспокоишься о церкви? 

— Я христианин, и не почитать церковь — значит, не почитать Бога.

Незнакомец усмехнулся, откинув голову назад.

— И что твой Бог сделал для тебя, что ты так рьяно его защищаешь? 

Гарри не хотел отступать. Он уже набрал в легкие воздух и готов был ответить, как заметил под расстегнутым пальто военную форму. На груди блеснула награда. Это заставило позабыть рвущиеся наружу слова. Он тут же вспомнил о фотокарточке, что хранилась в его тайнике. На мгновение мелькнула безумная мысль, что это мужчина с фотографии. Но нет, перед ним был другой человек — Гарри изучил лицо на снимке досконально. Однако, по сути, это не имело сейчас значения. Те, кто воевал — герои. И в его глазах требовали уважения. 

Гарри нерешительно спрятал руки в карманы, разглядывая человека исподлобья. Военных он видел в церкви нечасто. От Тома, чей отец вернулся с тяжелой травмой и без товарищей, с которыми уходил, он слышал, что война многих лишила веры в Бога. Гарри едва понимал, что же заставляет людей терять последнюю надежду.

— «Кто находится между живыми, тому еще есть надежда», — вполголоса произнес Гарри первое, что пришло на ум. Продолжать разговор казалось опасным, но почему-то сойти с места не получилось, будто Гарри прирос ногами к полу под взглядом чужих глаз. Незнакомец ничего не отвечал, только смотрел в ответ, в какой-то момент показалось — его ударят. Что-то жесткое промелькнуло в глазах напротив, что-то хорошо знакомое по ссорам в приюте. Но ничего не произошло. Жестокость во взгляде сменилась усталостью.

— Это хорошо, что для таких, как ты, еще есть надежда. 

— Для таких, как я? Что это значит? — не удержался Гарри. Он знал, что разговоры принесут только вред, особенно если об этом узнает миссис Риган…

— Гарри, — как раз кстати окликнула она. — Мы уходим.

Гарри даже не заметил, как они с Корой остановились всего в нескольких шагах. Торопливо кивнув им и бросив еще один взгляд на незнакомца, Гарри, не прощаясь, потому что с ним не здоровались, поспешил из церкви.

*

Воскресенье прошло в обычных заботах, для Гарри этот день едва ли отличался от остальных. Завтра Кора уйдет на работу, младшие — в школу, а миссис Риган — по делам. Гарри останется один и не выйдет из дома, если ему не дадут поручений.

Гарри больше не спрашивал, почему он не может пойти работать по-настоящему, как это сделали другие ребята его возраста или Кора. Однажды, он сказал, что мог бы приносить пару лишних долларов в неделю, если бы устроился помощником в какую-нибудь лавку или на склад, а не просто время от времени помогал в церкви. Пусть и щуплого телосложения, но выносливый от природы, он был уверен, что справится с любым тяжелым физическим трудом. Поэтому сказал открыто, что видит, как трудно им живется, что средств от прихода и на выплаты от города, которые полагались миссис Риган как вдове и владелице приюта, не хватает. Но за эти слова миссис Риган отхлестала его ремнем так, что спать на спине Гарри не смог еще несколько дней. Она не отпускала его из дома дальше и на дольше, чем требовали какие-то церковные поручения. И главным источником дохода оставалось скромное жалование Коры, которое она приносила, три раза в неделю работая стенографисткой в офисе сенатора. «Кроткое сердце — жизнь для тела, а зависть — гниль для костей». Но видя, как с утра за Корой закрывается дверь, Гарри завидовал ей. Завидовал, потому что понимал: она уходит не просто на работу, но в незнакомый огромный мир. Видимо, миссис Риган чувствовала это, знала, что он не до конца честен, когда оправдывал свое желание пойти работать исключительно возможностью быть приюту поддержкой. Он хотел видеть что-то еще, кроме дома, церкви, грязных шумных перекрестков, где особо остро ощущалась суета и одиночество. И хоть священник в школе говорил, что истинный верующий никогда не одинок, потому как у него есть молитва и вера, Гарри чувствовал свои отчужденность и пустоту. Пустоту не заполняли ни молитвы, ни повседневные дела, ничего.

Человек, встреченный им в церкви, встревожил его. Гарри не хотел, чтобы его начали расспрашивать, но, казалась, все позабыли об этом эпизоде, едва ступив на улицу. Гарри же не мог забыть этой короткой встречи. Перед глазами то и дело появлялся образ мужчины, смотрящего на него прямо, изучающе, без презрения и жалости, которыми обычно награждали чужие. Гарри не терзали сомнения, правильно ли он сделал, что выступил вперед и сказал то, о чем думал. Он был готов поступить так и в следующий раз.

В этот же вечер Гарри снова достал фотокарточку из конверта и поднес ее к тусклому свету газовой лампы, которую ему дали только с условием, что он будет читать Библию перед сном. Он облегченно вздохнул, прогоняя опасение, что мог не узнать человека со снимка. Но нет, это определенно был кто-то другой. Не он написал кому-то нежное письмо, не он ждал встречи, высылая свой снимок. Возможно, увиденный им сегодня незнакомец был так же одинок как и он сам. От этого почему-то стало легче, но Гарри не мог понять, с чего вдруг вообще решил сравнивать себя с ним. С тем, кто ни во что не верил.

«Он пришел в церковь, не значит ли это, что он ищет что-то?», — думал Гарри, убирая карточку на место. Как жаль, что их прервали, ведь вряд ли они встретятся теперь еще раз. 

«Кто презирает ближнего своего, тот грешит; а кто милосерд к бедным, тот блажен».

А значит, если незнакомец придет в церковь снова, Гарри непременно заговорит с ним.

*

Один день перетекал в другой, не давая ни малейшего шанса почувствовать хоть какую разницу между собой.

Прошла почти неделя, и Гарри все реже вспоминал о короткой встрече на воскресной службе. 

Сегодня четверг, у него оставалось не так много дел, и он уже заканчивал протирать скамейки и собирался перейти к раскладыванию молитвенников, как позади раздался скрип тяжелой двери. На пороге стоял тот самый военный. 

— Так ты все-таки служишь в церкви? — спросил он, делая несколько неровных шагов вперед, гулко отдающихся в пустом храме эхом. — А я думал, тут никого не бывает в это время.

— Я и не служу. Просто помогаю здесь иногда. 

— Не предполагал, что встретишь меня здесь снова?

— Я знал, что вы вернетесь, — с уверенностью в голосе ответил Гарри. Он смял в руках тряпку, не зная, продолжать ли свое занятие теперь. 

— Гарри, верно?

— Откуда вы меня знаете?

— Женщина на воскресной службе обратилась к тебе именно так.

— А, точно, — вспомнил Гарри. Он все ждал, что ему представятся в ответ, но ничего не происходило. — К вам в моем присутствии никто не обращался.

— Лейтенант 4-го полка Ее Королевского Величества Ремус Люпин, — произнося это, он выпрямился, вытягиваясь, как по струнке, на военный манер. Гарри показалось, что в эту минуту он в нем заговорила старая привычка, которую он не успел опередить. Не прошло и мгновения, как он снова ссутулился и добавил: — Но лучше обращаться ко мне мистер Люпин, этого будет вполне достаточно.

Гарри кивнул и, скорее машинально, провел по сидению последней лавки тряпкой еще раз. 

— Ее Королевского Величества? Так вы англичанин? — поздно сообразил Гарри. 

— Тонкое наблюдение, — с усмешкой ответил Люпин и его прямую линию рта исказила усмешка. — Тем не менее, верное. 

Постояв еще с минуту, ожидая, что разговор вот-вот продолжится, Гарри закончил со скамейками и вернулся к алтарю. Бросил тряпку в ящик с полиролью и взял стопку молитвенников. Начав от алтаря, он одну за другой опускал потрепанные книги на скамейки. В воздухе отчетливо ощущался медовый запах полироли, старой кожи переплетов и бумаги. 

— Если вы пришли на исповедь, я схожу за священником. Придется немного подождать. В это время здесь и правда никого не бывает.

— В исповеди нуждаются только умирающие старики. И даже если я чувствую себя стариком после…

Люпин неловко замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове. 

— Тебе здесь нравится? — спросил он, осматриваясь. Он сделал несколько шагов по проходу и расстегнул пальто перед тем как сесть на ближнюю скамью.

— Здесь спокойно и тихо. Можно побыть одному, — ответил Гарри после небольших раздумий. — Если не на исповедь, так зачем же вы пришли? — спросил он в свою очередь.

— Не заметил во мне тяги к Богу, да? — Люпин словно снова ушел от ответа.

— Но вы же приходите сюда уже второй раз, — упрямо стоял на своем Гарри. — В Библии написано: «Просите, и дано будет вам; ищите, и найдете; стучите, и отворят вам; ибо всякий просящий получает, и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят». Вы пришли снова, а значит ищете. А раз ищете — найдете.

— Ты и правда знаешь всю Библию наизусть. И веришь в нее… — пробормотал Люпин, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь руками на спинку скамьи перед ним. 

— А вы — нет?

Молитвенники в руках Гарри закончились, и он снова пошел к алтарю за новой стопкой.

— Сейчас — нет. Война забрала у меня всю веру. 

— Не понимаю, как можно потерять веру там, где она нужнее всего? — удивился Гарри. 

Он был взволнован встречей, тем, что кто-то взрослый спокойно разговаривает с ним. Слушает его и отвечает. Действительно отвечает на вопросы, давно интересовавшие Гарри, а не метит ему в скулу кулаком или ремнем в спину.

— Ты и не поймешь, пока сам не окажешься на войне. Надеюсь, этого, конечно, не случится, — добавил он поспешно. — Гарри… Ты еще очень молод и вряд ли переживал когда-то подобные ужасы.

Это был даже не вопрос. Люпин говорил с остановками, с такими же рывками, с какими передвигался. Он подбирал слова, проталкивая их через горло и связки с таким усилием, словно не говорил об этом ни с кем. Гарри не хотел перебивать.

— Когда ты бормочешь слова молитвы. Взываешь к божьей помощи. Надеешься, веришь, что вот этого человека рядом с тобой, твоего друга, с которым вы прошли через настоящий ад, и тебя самого, и так уже почти неживого, минуют выстрелы винтовок? Когда видишь столько грязи, крови и смерти, веры не остается.

Гарри замер на месте, забыв про свое дело, и едва дышал. Пусть Люпин говорил об ужасающих вещах, его голос отчего-то приносил спокойствие, проникал в самую душу. Никто так не говорил с ним, даже священник. Мгновение тишины затянулось, и Гарри все же спросил:

— А что же тогда остается?

— Ничего. — Люпин поднял на него взгляд. Пустой, но тяжелый взгляд заставил Гарри внутренне сжаться, словно от холодного порыва ветра. — Пока ты на поле, ты один. А что с этим можно поделать? Только взять себя в руки и идти вперед. Или отступать — как решит командование. Только по мне, выстрелы в спину еще хуже. Мы предпочитали идти вперед.

Гарри подавил в себе желание переступить с ноги на ногу. Все тело, обычно расслабленное от тепла в церкви, сейчас казалось задеревеневшим. В этот самый момент, под высокими сводчатыми потолками, он почувствовал себя как никогда ничтожным и беспомощным.

— Ваши друзья вернулись?

— Нет. Ни один.

Гарри не знал, что сказать. Чем утешить этого человека? Слова не шли, ни из Библии, ни свои. Люпин выглядел так же, как когда они встретились у молитвенных свечей. Пустой взгляд, лицо без единой эмоции. Потерянный человек.

— Не нужно только меня жалеть, Гарри. Я вернулся с войны, и Нью-Йорк неплохое место, чтобы попытаться решить, что делать дальше.

— Вы давно здесь? — спросил Гарри. 

— Прибыл на корабле меньше недели назад. Кажется, ты в это не можешь поверить?

— Просто ваше пальто…

Гарри смутился и нервным жестом поправил очки. Как признаться, что его сбил с толку потрепанный вид и старые ботинки? Отчего-то казалось, что отчаяние уже давно завело Люпина в этот муравейник, имя которому Нью-Йорк, и за время, проведенное здесь, одежда поизносилась. «Не хвали человека за красоту его, и не имей отвращения к человеку за наружность его», — запоздало вспомнил Гарри и густо покраснел, раздосадованный своей неосторожностью. 

Люпину хватило такта оставить его смятение без комментариев, зато следующий вопрос прозвучал довольно грубо и резко:

— Я, кажется, задерживаю тебя пустой болтовней?

— Нет, мистер Люпин, что вы… — поторопился возразить Гарри. Досада лишь росла. Если бы не весь этот разговор про пальто! 

— Нет, я же вижу, — Люпин кивнул на молитвенники в его руках. — Так ты до завтра не закончишь. Да и мне пора.

— Уже завели себе друзей в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Гарри, ловя себя на сожалении — ведь после этого печального монолога он считал, что у Люпина в Нью-Йорке нет знакомых. 

— Друзей? Это вряд ли. Но в городе много интересных мест. Хотя в такие, конечно, тебе ходить запрещают.

Гарри очень хотелось спросить, в какие же «такие», но он сдержался. 

— Приходите на воскресную службу снова! — крикнул он вслед, когда Люпин прохромал к выходу и уже потянул дверь на себя.

— Лучше ты приходи. Завтра, часа в четыре, например? — неожиданно предложил он. — Встретимся на пересечении Пятой авеню и 79-й улицы. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Гарри ничего не успел ответить. Дверь со скрипом захлопнулась, и он снова остался один. Что ему нужно было сделать, догнать и расспросить или отказаться? Точно не последнее: Гарри хотел увидеть Люпина снова, продолжить оборвавшийся разговор, а значит, оставалось только прийти в назначенное время.

До 79-й улицы он смог бы дойти пешком минут за двадцать пять, за четверть часа — быстрым шагом, когда придется возвращаться домой. Останется только уйти завтра раньше, объяснить приходскому священнику, что дело важное, и попросить не говорить миссис Риган. Гарри покачал головой. Звучало так, будто он собирался сделать что-то дурное и замышлял какую-то шалость. О таком священник обязательно расскажет. 

«Нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным, ни сокровенного, что не сделалось бы известным и не обнаружилось бы». 

Лучше закончить все дела пораньше и уйти, не говоря ничего, если не спросят. Гарри твердо решил встретиться с Люпином еще раз. Даже если этот потерявший веру человек не обретет Бога, от встречи могло стать легче хотя бы ему самому.

*

На следующий день к половине четвертого Гарри закончил со всеми приготовлениями в церкви. До времени, когда миссис Риган ждала его дома, оставалось еще два с половиной часа. Он вполне мог успеть встретиться с Люпином и вернуться вовремя, не вызвав подозрений.

Обозначенное место встречи оказалось совсем недалеко от Центрального парка. Гарри редко здесь бывал и ориентировался неважно. Торопясь, он пришел слишком рано, и угол пересечения с Пятой авеню был пуст. Гарри несколько раз прошелся вдоль дома. Вокруг все выглядело так же, как и везде в Нью-Йорке. Спешащие люди, сигналящие машины, горланистые мальчишки, продающие газеты. Вечерний выпуск разлетался в минуты, звенели монеты, шуршали страницы. Гарри редко читал газеты, особенно свежие. В приходской школе их не одобряли, а в приюте они так и не попали в статью расходов. 

Пронизывающий ветер, вовсю гулявший по улице, заставил засунуть руки поглубже в карманы пальто. Огромные светящиеся витрины ресторанов и магазинов лучились теплом и уютном, но Гарри и не думал заходить внутрь. Его непременно бы приняли за попрошайку в его заплатанном пальто и стоптанных ботинках и погнали бы взашей. Чтобы не замерзнуть, нужно было двигаться, так что он снова прошелся мимо дома, на этот раз удлиняя маршрут. 

Уже отчаявшись, что придется мерзнуть и дальше, или, что еще хуже, возвращаться в приют, он вдруг услышал, как его позвали.

Люпин появился буквально из-за угла. К уже знакомому пальто прибавился клетчатый шарф. Тонкий, совсем не по сезону, но даже за такой Гарри бы сейчас отдал что угодно: его неприкрытая ничем, кроме воротника рубашки, шея краснела на ветру от холода.

— Не думал, что ты придешь так рано. — Люпин окинул его внимательным взглядом. — Ты, видимо, совсем замерз? Пойдем скорее. Сначала согреемся, а потом уже вернемся к моему плану.

Сгорая от любопытства Гарри энергично закивал. Он был согласен на все и, что самое интересное, почти сразу позабыл про озябшие руки.

*

Незнакомыми улицами и переулками они шли минут десять, за которые Гарри не нашел в себе смелости сказать больше, чем у него спрашивали: по иронии, он еще меньше подходил на роль нью-йоркца, чем Люпин. Уже обжившийся в городе, Люпин сумел за неделю узнать парочку интересных историй, связанных с местными лавками, познакомился с их владельцами и весь короткий путь делился с Гарри своими наблюдениями.

С их последней встречи Люпин заметно оживился. Возможно, и эта мысль озадачивала Гарри, всему виной стала воскресная служба. Горечь, вновь захватившая растревоженный проповедью разум, могла оставить на лице ту глубокую печаль, опустошить на мгновение взгляд, вернуть к еще свежим воспоминаниям о недавних потерях и заставить говорить холодно и жестко. Может, они встретились в тяжелый день, когда «во дни несчастья не вспомнится о счастье». И на самом деле лейтенант 4-го полка Ее Королевского Величества Ремус Люпин вовсе не так потерян, как показалось на первый взгляд.

Гарри мог только порадоваться своему наблюдению, не заметив, как перемена в чужом настроении повлияла на него самого. Он словно позабыл о собственных переживаниях и невзгодах. 

Наконец они остановились под козырьком небольшой кофейни. «Биллис Бейкери» гласила круглая вывеска, выкрашенная в когда-то белую краску. От непогоды дерево все пошло трещинами, а правый бок выгорел на солнце. 

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что кафетерии ему не по карману, однако Люпин уже распахнул дверь и подтолкнул его к порогу, впуская внутрь. 

Воздух здесь состоял исключительно из аромата кофейных зерен и сладкой глазури на свежей выпечке. А главное, здесь до боли в замерзших пальцах было тепло. Очки тут же запотели, лишая Гарри обзора. Но в первые минуты хватало и щекочущих ноздри запахов. Быстро протерев стекла о край рубашки, Гарри завертел головой, рассматривая все вокруг себя. Во всяком случае, подумал он, можно ничего и не заказывать, а просто погреться, насладится уютом, надышаться ароматами.

— Устраивайся пока вот здесь, — Люпин указал на два свободных кресла у окна, а сам направился вглубь помещения, где теплыми огоньками мерцала витрина со всевозможными десертами. Гарри не были известны ни их названия, ни вкусы, многие сладости он видел впервые и даже бы и не подумал, что это съедобно. В приходской школе сладостями не баловали, так что единственной выпечкой, хорошо ему известной, всегда был хлеб. Неаппетитный, почти всегда черствый прямоугольник, который миссис Риган приносила к их столу через день. 

Гарри постепенно согревался. Ерзая на непривычно мягкой подушке, он рассматривал стены, выкрашенные бордовой краской, расставленные на небольших полках чашки и заварочные чайники всех размеров и мастей, а также милые безделушки — где-то стоял фарфоровый пасхальный кролик, где-то небольшая жестяная коробка (скорей всего, пустая), из-под, если верить надписи, лучшего арахисового печенья. Под потолком висели пустые птичьи клетки с желтыми, красными, зелеными прутьями, а в самом дальнем углу примостился большой дорожный чемодан без ручек, который, судя по всему, использовали как временное пристанище для грязной посуды на пути к кухне. 

Свой столик Гарри принялся рассматривать в последнюю очередь и маленькую сахарницу с аккуратными сладкими кубиками за прозрачным стеклом заметил слишком поздно. Если бы Люпин задержался хоть на минуту, то решение взять несколько кусочков и положить их прямо в рот не заставило бы себя ждать.

— А вот и то, что нужно в такой холод! — сообщил Люпин, вернувшись. Он тут же принялся расставлять принесенные с собой тарелки, а как закончил, сел напротив в свободное кресло. Гарри неверяще смотрел на как по волшебству появившуюся тарелку с золотистыми сэндвичами и две огромные кружки с дымящимися напитками.

— Горячий шоколад для тебя, пунш для меня. И не забудь про сэндвичи — ростбиф с клюквенным соусом, ну чем не Рождество на куске хлеба?

Гарри с трудом проглотил ком, вставший в горле. 

— Мистер Люпин, мне нечем заплатить за это. И у миссис Риган, моей наставницы из приюта, не найдётся и лишнего цента для меня, — тихим, но твердым голосом произнес Гарри. Внутри все сжалось, равно как от аппетитных запахов, так и от смущения. Раньше его бедность не нуждалась в объяснениях, все и так знали, что сирота из приюта не найдет и монеты в своем кармане.

— Давай договоримся так, — ответил Люпин, взяв свою чашку в руки. Гарри только сейчас заметил на них сетку мелких шрамов. Рваные вспухшие линии белели на обветренной коже — очередные неприглядные последствия войны. — Знаешь, как говорят? Услуга за услугу. Сегодня я угощу тебя, а ты в ответ сделаешь что-нибудь для меня. Например, — Люпин задумался буквально на мгновение, — покажешь мне Нью-Йорк. Все-таки, я не местный и, так сказать, нуждаюсь в опытном проводнике. 

Гарри поежился, пытаясь придумать хоть одну причину, по которой ему следовало бы отказаться. Почти незнакомый человек отчего-то добр к нему. Столько раз слушая проповеди о доброте к ближнему, Гарри ни разу не встречал ничего подобного в жизни. И не знал, может ли принять это добро, не будет ли это корыстно и неправильно?

Но до ноздрей вновь долетел сладкий запах горячего напитка в кружке и поджаренного свежего хлеба. И решить иначе в эту минуту Гарри никак не мог. Он кивнул, соглашаясь с таким щедрым предложением.

— Вот и хорошо. Будет куда теперь потратить военное жалование, — добавил Люпин и пододвинул к нему тарелку с сэндвичами.

Гарри тут же набросился на еду. Нежное мясо рассыпалось под его зубами, на языке покалывало от кислого и пряного ягодного соуса, поджаренный хлеб хрустел и царапал десны, но даже это было приятно. Гарри честно сказал, что ничего вкуснее не пробовал. Передумать его заставил глоток горячего шоколада, а признание в этом открытии вызвало у Люпина улыбку.

Гарри, согретый едой и напитками, готов был заснуть прямо в мягком уютном кресле. Однако времени до возвращения домой оставалось не так уж много, так что они поспешили по другому адресу.

*

Обещанным сюрпризом стал книжный магазин.

Трехэтажное кирпичное здание с тусклыми витринами, за которыми не представлялось возможным рассмотреть что-то, кроме темных стеллажей, оказалось буквально за углом от назначенного места встречи. Гарри бы ни за что не обратил на него внимания, даже если бы остановился прямо у самых дверей. Весь облик магазина с трудом вписывался в шумный, яркий и дорогой район города; все шли мимо, будто и не замечали, что табличка на двери гласит «Открыто».

Что неудивительно: вывеска, вероятно такая же старая, как и фолианты на полках, казалась пустой. Кое-где проглядывала желтая и зеленая краска, но буквы стерлись до неузнаваемости. 

Впрочем, название магазина интересовало Гарри меньше всего. Раньше он бывал только в библиотеке приходской школы, но не видел там столько книг, как здесь. На уроках им часто говорили, что те, кто читал Библию, не нуждается в ином чтении; что многие книги содержат греховные мысли и могут ввести в искушение. Гарри верил этому беспрекословно, но сейчас, увидев такое разнообразие, невольно засомневался — для кого тогда их пишут и продают? Не может же весь мир быть наполнен грешниками.

Сначала магазин показался Гарри заброшенным. За узким длинным прилавком, нагруженным коробками с безделушками и открытками, никто не стоял. Для верности Гарри даже приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть за эти баррикады — вдруг незадачливый хозяин задремал на низком табурете. Однако прилавок и правда пустовал, и Гарри переключил свое внимание на стеллажи. 

На первый взгляд все пребывало здесь в огромном беспорядке. То и дело, словно из ниоткуда, перед Гарри вырастали коробки с брошюрами, книгами в мягких потрепанных обложках — «карманными изданиями», как объяснил ему Люпин. Но чем дальше Гарри продвигался по этому лабиринту, тем аккуратнее и чище становилось вокруг. 

Гарри задержался перед стеллажом, одну полку которого занимала единственная книга, раскрытая на титульном листе. Вокруг рамки с названием были изображены различные сцены, и как только жадный взгляд Гарри ухватился за название, все стало сразу понятно.

— Никогда не видел такой красивой Библии! — прошептал он подошедшему Люпину.

— Сегодня у тебя много открытий, — с улыбкой сказал тот. — А это, наверное, покажется тебе самым ценным. Только представь, книге уже не один век, а она лежит здесь как ни в чем не бывало. Так много можно найти, наткнувшись на что-то случайно. 

Гарри кивнул, словно во сне, продолжая разглядывать витиеватые буквы. Если бы полка не была закрыта стеклом, он непременно бы полистал пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Его собственное издание представляло из себя неприметный прямоугольник в грубой черной обложке. Он старался держать ее в хорошем состоянии, но от частого перелистывания некоторые страницы надорвались, переплет потрескался, особенно на корешке, а от сырости то и дело в новых местах расплывалась типографская краска. Хорошо, что многие строчки Гарри помнил наизусть.

С трудом оторвавшись от Библии, подгоняемый любопытством, он обошел весь магазин кругом и совершенно неожиданно нашел единственного здешнего обитателя. Тот и правда дремал — в самом дальнем углу, в большом и даже на вид удобном кресле. Рядом с ним на низком столике стояла пустая чашка, на коленях лежала раскрытая книга, а очки в тонкой оправе съехали на самый кончик носа. Гарри с осторожностью прокрался мимо него, стараясь ненароком ничего не задеть и не наделать шуму. 

Помимо книг в магазине нашлось множество других интересных вещиц. То здесь, то там попадались шкатулки, старомодные подсвечники, курительные трубки, трости и зонтики. А вот большие напольные часы привлекли внимание еще и тем, что все еще шли. Время бежало неумолимо, пора было прощаться, и Гарри вернулся к прилавку, где и обнаружил Люпина. От улыбки на его лице не осталось и следа. Вновь мрачная тень залегла у него под глазами, он будто постарел еще на несколько лет. Гарри хотел было спросить, что случилось, но опустил взгляд на его руки и увидел в них стопку открыток.

Раньше Гарри видел в продаже только новые, еще неподписанные открытки, которые выставляли в витрине почтового офиса, и не встречал, чтобы кто-то просил денег за уже когда-то отправленные другим адресатам. 

И все же здесь такое, кажется, считалось в порядке вещей: перед ним лежали целые коробки с надписью «по центу» и «по три цента» с открытками и письмами со штемпелями, с летящим размашистым или аккуратным убористым почерком.

Люпин протянул ему верхнюю из тех, что держал. На потертом прямоугольнике с заломленными краями, на взгляд Гарри, не оказалось ничего примечательного. Скромный на вид католический собор, какие им показывали в избытке в приходской школе на подобных же открытках и фотографиях. Гарри посмотрел на исписанную изящным почерком обратную сторону, но не смог прочитать ни слова.

— Это на французском, — судя по всему, уловив его замешательство подсказал Люпин. Голос показался Гарри совсем бесцветным. — А собор — Нотр-дам-де-Верден. Маленький городок во Франции, Верден… Его практически стерло с лица земли в шестнадцатом году. Как и этот собор. 

Только услышав это, Гарри осознал, что за весь вечер Люпин ничего не сказал про службу. Словно он не был тем человеком, который вчера, пусть и мимолетно, упоминал ужасы войны и говорил о ее разрушительных для души последствиях. 

Часы пробили половину шестого, и они оба вздрогнули, застигнутые врасплох этим резким безжалостным звуком.

— Нам пора, Гарри, — произнес Люпин и, бросив на прилавок деньги, спрятал открытку в карман.

*

За несколько недель Гарри узнал Нью-Йорк лучше, чем за все эти годы. Чтобы оставалось время на прогулки, он научился справляться с работой в церкви быстрее обычного. Если его не держали поручения в приюте или не ждали к особенно раннему часу, он, не говоря никому ни слова, сбегал к тому книжному магазину без вывески, где его ждал Люпин, и они вместе отправлялись бродить по улицам. Зачастую в распоряжении Гарри было не больше часа-двух, но и этого времени хватало, чтобы посмотреть что-то новое или попить горячего шоколада или сладкого чая в уже знакомом кафетерии.

После той злополучной открытки Люпин почти не вспоминал печальные события, приведшие его в Америку. Он не говорил о войне, ни о своих, ни о чужих потерях. Зато многое поведал о детстве в частном пансионе и о мечте сделать карьеру преподавателя. Его родители умерли рано, и это, как ни прискорбно, сближало их с Гарри еще немного.

Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что у него может появиться кто-то столь близкий. Самое удивительное, что им оказался случайный человек, вдвое старше него и на первый взгляд — совсем на него не похожий. А главное, потерявший, по мнению Гарри, самое ценное — веру. В какой-то момент в голову даже пришло сравнение, что Люпин похож на тот самый неприметный книжный магазин, отталкивающий невзрачным обликом, но таящий внутри себя гораздо больше, чем могло показаться сначала. Многие проходили мимо, прошел бы и Гарри, если бы не случай. Если так подумать, их так или иначе свела именно церковь.

Очередная перемена в настроении Люпина не осталась единственной. Природа тоже решила их удивить, и морозы, что не могло не радовать, вдруг резко ослабли. Даже робкое зимнее солнце выглядывало из-за серых туч на пару часов в день. Конечно, никто не хотел дождя на Рождество, но лучше слякоть, чем снежная буря. 

Тем не менее до весны и настоящего тепла могло быть еще очень долго. Поэтому эти неожиданные проблески Гарри не хотел упускать особенно. И сегодняшнее место встречи он выбрал сам. 

Они только что обошли вокруг замка Бельведер, когда Гарри, вынырнув из своих мыслей, наконец задал вопрос, мучивший его уже несколько дней. 

— Мистер Люпин, вы не рассказываете мне про войну потому, что я недостаточно взрослый? Вы думаете, я не пойму?

— Чтобу узнать о войне, Гарри, нет подходящего возраста. — Люпин резко остановился, будто споткнулся. — Или познакомиться с нищетой, или со смертью, — продолжил он и сделал несколько тяжелых неровных шагов к ограде у воды. Порыв ветра отбросил волосы с лица и в очередной раз открыл седину на висках. Люпину ведь чуть больше тридцати, но пережитое сделало из него почти что старика.

— Знаешь, кто навсегда будет недостаточно взрослым? — продолжил Люпин, оперевшись об ограду. — Тот, кто в девятнадцать лет ушел на войну и погиб в первом же сражении. Или тот, кто умер от голода, еще не встретив даже своего пятого дня рождения. Для них всех война началась слишком рано, а они успели слишком мало. Самое печальное во всем этом, что никто из них не выбирал себе такой участи. 

— Даже те, кто стал добровольцем? Ведь они, наверное, шли с мыслью о том, как помогут другим своей жертвой?

— Гарри, невозможно заранее решить, что ты готов принести себя в жертву за другого человека. Десятки моих друзей погибли, сражаясь на чужой земле, в верденской мясорубке, в битве при Нев-Шапель, в сотне других битв. Но никто из них не знал ни места, ни времени, когда придется собрать все свое мужество и принять это решение. — Люпин замолчал на мгновение, на его лице появилось мучительное выражение, он будто вспомнил что-то, что тщетно пытался забыть. — Когды мы сражались у Дойранского озера в восемнадцатом году, меня закрыл собой другой солдат. Нашу траншею обстреливали, в ход пошли ручные гранаты, отступать было некуда. Он закрыл меня собой и умер на месте. У меня остались эти шрамы от осколков. И не стало друга, которого я знал со школьных лет. Так ли нужна была его жертва в обмен на столь малое — мою жизнь?

Гарри слушал, вцепившись в поручни руками, не замечая холода. Он не жалел, что завел этот разговор, было горько лишь от того, что слова утешения не шли. Если раньше он бы не сомневался в том, что следует произнести, обратился бы к Библии и к вере, как к спасительному маяку, то сейчас совершенно неожиданное осознание остановило его. Вера не абсолютна, вера не маяк, не якорь, она не спасет даже тех, кто хотел бы спастись. 

Рассказ Люпина вернул его к почти забытым за эти несколько недель собственным тревогам и сомнениям. И с верой можно быть одиноким, и без нее можно переживать моменты истинного счастья. 

«И что твой Бог сделал для тебя?» — в памяти вспыхнул вопрос, который задал ему Люпин в их самую первую встречу.

Теперь Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Не Бог и не вера приносили ему спасение здесь и сейчас, а другой человек. Его нежданная забота, доброта и даже его печаль. Гарри готов был разделить все и всем поделиться сам.

Так, до конца не осознавая, что переступает через себя прежнего, Гарри произнес:

— Ваш друг погиб не зря. Я бы не пережил эту зиму, будь я совсем один.

Люпин обернулся, и его взгляд потеплел. 

— Я бы тоже, Гарри. Я бы тоже.

*

— «Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время рождаться, и время умирать; время насаждать, и время вырывать посаженное; время убивать, и время врачевать; время разрушать, и время строить; время плакать, и время смеяться; время сетовать, и время плясать; время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни; время обнимать, и время уклоняться от объятий; время искать, и время терять; время сберегать, и время бросать; время раздирать, и время сшивать; время молчать, и время говорить; время любить, и время ненавидеть; время войне, и время миру»...

Голос проповедника эхом разносился по церкви. Сегодня он читал из Книги Екклесиаста. Гарри почти не помнил этих строк, но теперь они живо отозвались у него в душе. Он глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, о переменах, произошедших в нем, о том, что будет дальше, и, выходя из церкви, не заметил, как привычно свернул в другую от приюта сторону.

Голос миссис Риган тут же окликнул его. Жесткие нотки в интонации хлестнули, словно ремнем, возвращая Гарри в неприглядное настоящее.

Перемены в нем самом не изменили вокруг ничего.

Весь короткий путь до приюта Гарри чувствовал на себе колючий взгляд наставницы и думал о том, что чуть не попался. Он шел, еле переставляя ноги, и спиной ощущал, что если бы миссис Риган не боялась осуждения других людей и не пеклась бы о внешнем благополучии приюта, то ударила бы его прямо посреди улицы. 

Пока сгустившиеся над ним тучи не разверзлись, Гарри решил проскользнуть на кухню и найти себе работу, чтобы как-то отвести от себя взявшийся не пойми откуда гнев наставницы.

Но стоило им переступить порог дома, а Коре увести младших в обеденную, как грянул гром. 

Гарри словно сбило с ног, закрутило в водоворот, он даже не сразу смог понять, что происходит. Миссис Риган больно сжала его плечо и поволокла по лестнице наверх. 

Перила и ступени то и дело оказывались у Гарри под коленями и локтями, оставляя ссадины и синяки, но попытки вырваться из цепкой хватки ничем не заканчивались.

— Этот никчемный человек, как он смеет заходить в храм и оскорблять праведников своим присутствием! — сквозь зубы шипела миссис Риган, вталкивая Гарри в его комнату. — Как ты посмел держать в тайне ваши встречи, как посмел делить с ним хлеб! Знаешь ли ты о том, что он жил во грехе? Священник рассказал мне все, что услышал на исповеди!

Внутри Гарри поднялась удушливая волна гнева. О каких праведниках идет речь, если те предают постулаты собственной веры? Как можно нарушить таинство исповеди? Если раньше он не замечал, то сейчас отчетливо увидел, сколько лицемерия в поступках и словах той, которая его когда-то приютила. Кто давала ему хлеб и кров — но осыпала ударами и скупилась на любовь.

Он был так поражен навалившимся на него осознанием, что не успел сказать ничего из того, о чем думал в эту минуту, не успел даже прикрыться и отвернуться, когда как из ниоткуда в руках наставницы появился ремень. Он со свистом рассек воздух перед лицом, тяжелая пряжка сбила очки, лоб тут же обожгло болью.

Гарри прижал ладони к ране, чувствуя, как под ними становится горячо и влажно от крови. Он встретился глазами с миссис Риган, но та уже стояла в дверях. В ее взгляде не было ни капли сожаления о причиненной ему боли. В нем не читалось ничего, кроме презрения и уверенности в собственной правоте.

— «Беги от греха, как от лица змея; ибо, если подойдешь к нему, он ужалит тебя!» — процитировала она, прежде чем с силой захлопнуть дверь.

И Гарри остался один, ошеломленный только что пережитым. Мысли сумасшедшей вереницей проносились у него в голове. 

Вопрос, что делать дальше, даже не возникал. Он считал это место и город собственной крепостью, но в эту минуту она по камню разрушалась, рассыпалась в прах.

Гарри не сбегал из приюта ни разу, но решимость была подкреплена его новой верой, верой в то, что он не один. Сейчас его не страшило ничего, что могло бы ждать за стенами приюта. Тревоги, что с ним случится беда, что он непременно пропадет, разом развеялись, как дурной сон поутру. 

Он подобрал чудом не разбившиеся очки, куском серой застиранной простыни остановил кровь и, как мог, очистил руки. Кровь уже спеклась, бурой коркой стягивая кожу. На сборы ушло несколько минут: в наволочку он сложил свои «сокровища»: тетрадку, карандаш и письмо с фотографией, пару ботинок на теплое время и единственный комплект сменной одежды, которая у него была. Поколебавшись с мгновение, он оставил Библию на подушке.

Вылезая через слуховое окно на крышу, Гарри впервые порадовался своему небольшому росту и хрупкому телосложению. Без труда он смог преодолеть и узкую раму, и неширокий карниз, а там до пожарной лестницы и рукой было подать.

С каждым шагом, уводящим его от приюта, на душе у Гарри становилось все легче. Его вдруг охватила небывалая радость. Все тело сделалось таким невесомым, словно от одного прыжка он смог бы взлететь.

Он бежал по улице и не замечал, что прохожие оборачиваются, что знакомые кричат ему что-то вслед. Он несся, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и совершенно легкой головой.

Люпин показывал ему дом, в котором снимал комнату, лишь однажды. Но Гарри хорошо запомнил адрес, словно где-то глубоко внутри знал, что он ему может пригодиться. 

Гарри взбежал по лестнице на нужный этаж и постучал в дверь. Когда никто не отозвался, он принялся стучать сильнее. На шум из соседней квартиры появилась молодая женщина. В руке она держала изящный бокал с чем-то искристым и розовым.

— Кого ты ищешь, дорогуша? — спросила она с нежной улыбкой.

— Мистера Ремуса Люпина, мисс. Он, судя по всему, ваш сосед, — скороговоркой произнес Гарри, не отдышавшись толком.

— О, так он съехал сегодня утром.

Сердце, так и не успокоившееся после бега, готово было вырваться из груди. Гарри с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком и спросил:

— Совсем? А вы не знаете, куда, не оставил ли он адреса? 

— Совсем, дорогуша, — женщина отпила из бокала, и продолжила, — он оставил записку на случай, если его будут искать, но я совершенно не помню, куда ее положила… — по очереди проверив карманы халата, она вытащила сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги. — Вот. А если поторопишься, может, и застанешь его на пирсе. Он, кажется, собирался отплыть сегодня на «Мавритании» в полдень. 

Едва дослушав, Гарри выхватил бумажку, поблагодарил и бросился по лестнице вниз. 

На ходу развернув письмо, он прочитал:

«Дорогой Гарри,

хочу поблагодарить тебя за время, которое я провел в Нью-Йорке. Если бы не случайная встреча с тобой, никто не знает, чем бы для меня закончилось это путешествие. Надежда и вера, как ты мог заметить, оставили меня, ни в чем не оставалось смысла. Но ты сумел, осознанно или нет, натолкнуть меня на одну простую мысль: ничто не происходит случайно, без какой-то высшей цели. 

Я давно не брал в руки Библию, но вчера мне попались на глаза следующие строки: «не проворным достается успешный бег, не храбрым — победа, не мудрым — хлеб, и не у разумных — богатство, и не искусным — благорасположение, но время и случай для всех их». 

Однако моему пребыванию в Нью-Йорке подошел конец. Нельзя уходить вот так, не прощаясь, особенно с кем-то, кто стал так дорог. Но корабль в Англию отплывает в полдень, а раньше повидаться с тобой я не сумел. 

Не кори себя вдруг, если решишь, будто я уезжаю из-за той молвы, которая вскоре до тебя дойдет. Горько, что мне не хватило времени и мужества рассказать обо всем самому. О том, как сбежал на войну и оставил тех, кто нуждался во мне, как обрек ребенка на участь не слаще твоей — быть сиротой при живом отце. 

И винить я могу только себя, за свои поступки и что опрометчиво доверился нечестным людям. 

Успокоившись, я принял то, что давно отрицал и от чего я месяцем ранее уплыл в Америку: от себя не убежать, как не убежать от воспоминаний и прошлого. Пусть поля и горы Италии, леса и реки Франции, родные края будут мне напоминать о пережитых ужасах войны, пусть каждый холм кажется мне свежей могилой, а любой порыв ветра доносит стоны умирающих в окопах друзей. Это пройдет, как проходит все на этой земле.

Не многие получили шанс вернуться с войны и исправить свои ошибки. Ты же, Гарри, напомнил мне о том, что детей нельзя бросать одних. Поэтому, я должен вернуться в Англию, как можно скорее.

Я вышлю свой новый адрес, как только устроюсь. И если после всего, что ты узнаешь, тебе захочется продолжить наше знакомство, я буду рад получить от тебя письмо.» 

Гарри поспешно сунул бумажку в наволочку и пустился со всех ног к пирсу. До полудня еще оставалось время. Он должен был успеть.

*

На пирсе, как всегда перед отправлением или прибытием лайнера, царило заметное оживление и суета. Гарри сновал между пассажирами, старательно высматривая знакомый силуэт.

Он вертел головой во все стороны, стараясь не пропустить ни одного человека, поднимающегося по трапу. Думать о том, что Люпин уже на корабле, совершенно не хотелось.

— Гарри, что ты здесь делаешь?

Рядом неожиданно возникло знакомое лицо — это оказался Патрик, тот самый мальчишка, который обменял пуговицу на тетрадку и карандаш.

Гарри в двух словах рассказал ему о том, что случилось, и кого он ищет. 

— Да почти все пассажиры уже загрузились. Тебе бы билет… — Патрик задумчиво почесал затылок. — В общем, стой на месте, я мигом.

Время бежало с неумолимой скоростью. Но Патрик не обманул: не успел Гарри начать переживать, что тратит минуты впустую, как тот вернулся и протянул ему билет на корабль.

— Помнишь пуговицу? Я за нее столько выручил… — Он замолчал, явно смутившись, потому что оказался в крепких благодарных объятиях.

Когда Гарри поднялся на корабль, он показался ему еще больше, чем с берега. Сжимая в руке билет в третий класс Гарри начал продвигаться на нужную ему палубу, не забывая при этом глядеть по сторонам.

Сердце пропустило удар и забилось с новой силой, когда вдруг он увидел знакомую фигуру в изношенном пальто. Ветер трепал светлые с проседью волосы; Люпин стоял, облокотившись о перила, и смотрел куда-то вниз. Когда Гарри его позвал, он медленно, словно не до конца верил в то, что зовут именно его, причем знакомым голосом, обернулся.

— Гарри… Гарри, что с твоим лицом? — Люпин, встрепенувшись, тут же оказался рядом, словно забыл про свою хромоту.

— Это уже не важно… Мистер Люпин, скажите, я могу поехать с вами? — как Гарри ни старался, его голос дрогнул.

Люпин вместо ответа притянул его к себе и крепко сжал в объятиях.

— Хорошо, что ты меня нашел здесь. Иначе бы пришлось отправлять тебе Рождественский подарок почтой. И он бы, конечно же, не успел дойти в срок.

— Вы купили мне подарок? Случайно не Библию? — Гарри, переполняемый эмоциями, нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Я думал о Библии, но что-то мне подсказало, что «Рождественская песнь» Чарльза Диккенса может понравиться тебе даже больше.

Так, переговариваясь, они не заметили, как раздался последний свисток для пассажиров.

Огромный восьмипалубный корабль «Мавритания» с назначением в конечный пункт Саутгемптон протяжно загудел, выпуская клубы дыма. Гул показался Гарри одновременно самым печальным и самым радостным звуком, который он когда-либо слышал. В нем было и прощание с Нью-Йорком, и приветствие его первому приключению в новом мире.


End file.
